Karma Is a Fickle Friend
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Hermione marries one person, but her heart belongs to another. Due to one simple mistake, who will choose to stay by her side, when the consiquences arrive?
1. Chapter 1 The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take (yawn) Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher looked purposely at Ron.  
"I do." He gulped.  
"In sickness and in health will you stand by her?"  
"I will."  
Hermione slipped on the golden ring encrusted with the words "I love you" onto Ron's fourth finger on his left hand. "And do you (yawn) Hermione Jean Granger take (yawn) Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded (yawn) wife? Husband I said husband!"  
The great hall at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry filled with , Hermione, Ginny and Harry had decided that the great hall would be perfect for their weddings because home is where the heart is and who has more heart than four Gryffindor Lions?  
"I'm sorry Ronald, this is the third wedding today and I am exhausted."  
Hermione smiled knowing the feeling all to well. For weeks before the weddings she and Ginny had worked tirelessly to make their weddings perfect and now they were. "I do. And Harry pour Father Cormack McLaggen a drink to wake him up please."  
Thousands of eyes followed Harry Potter past the blue, brown and white wedding colors, bluebells and pansies to the drink table. The groomsman, Harry George and Neville were all sporting black suits with blue ties. While the groom whore a white suit with a brown tie and the Gryffindor lion on the breast pocket. Hermione however looked stunning in a long sleeveless white gown with a heart neck line. Ginny, Pavarti and Luna whore pretty blue-brown straight dresses. "Well I wouldn't say no to a glass of whine, thank you Mr. Potter. Ill see you in a few weeks for your wedding." Father McLaggen smiled warmly at Harry and winked at Ginny before continuing. "In sickness and in health will you stand by him?"  
"I will." Ron gently put the matching gold encrusted ring with a large Sapphire bearing the words forever and ever onto her finger.  
"I know pronounce you witch and wizard blah blah blah you may kiss the op never mind." Because even as he said it they were kissing. "Well isn't that precious!" Draco Malfoy snarled as he and Pansy Parkinson strolled in.  
"Remember us Hermione dear?" Pansy asked icily. "Yes Pansy I do, I remember that Malfoy just got his dark mark removed last month and you, your just along for the ride aren't you, you pretty little gold digger?" Hermione smirked.  
"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy blushed." George laughed along with the rest of the crowd.  
"Leave you weren't invited and for good reason!" Rom snapped. Hermione grabbed her newly weds arm.  
"Honey calm down, Malfoy leave now before you cause more of a scene." She demanded. Draco only smirked.  
"I don't see why you picked him you had so much going for you now you'll amount to nothing." He shook his head spun on his heel and left with Pansy at his side.  
"Now then," Luna stepped up breaking the silence. "Aren't we supposed to be partying and having fun?!" She asked raising half a glass and running to the dance floor.  
"Um Neville?" Ginny tugged at his sleeve. "How many drinks has Luna had?" she asked wearily eyeing her friend.  
"Do you want per hour or total?" Neville sighed and Ginny hung her head ever since the great fight Luna was seen drinking mass quantities of just plain white whine. "Great! When did she start?"  
"Ten this morning till now with at least three drinks an hour."  
"NEVILLE! Its almost six! That's at least twenty-seven drinks we've got to get her out of here now, Hermione, Harry, Ron, George." She called searching around the room. Neville's mouth dropped open again as he watched his girlfriend climb onto a table and start yelling.  
"TGIF! Yay Paty Kerry!" Luna screamed collapsing in a plate of Luke warm pasta. "Luna! Ginny, Neville what the heck!" Hermione fumed with George, Ron and Harry trailing behind her. Neville laughed nervously. "She err had um…"

"Plant head here let her have TWENTY-SEVEN glasses of whine." Ginny slapped him for good measure and Neville winced which made George burst out laughing hysterically, rolling on the ground.  
"Ahh I think the Malfoy "scene" is the least of your problems Hermin." Harry grinned trying to lighten the mood but earning him two glares from the girls.  
"Come on lets get them outside, Neville and harry get Luna and you two help me with your brother." Ron nodded and bent down to George punching him hard and succeeding in knocking him out.  
"Sorry mate its for your own good," Ron patted his older brothers shoulder then looking up in to Hermione's horrified face quickly explained. "It's easier to carry a knocked out George than a drunk and utterly mad George." Ginny nodded in agreeance. Once is the safety of outside the party relaxed.  
"Well that was interesting I didn't think Luna the drinking type and George he's a regular at the three broomsticks where Lav and I work especially after Fred died." Pavarti Patil prattled wakling outside close in hand with Lavender Brown.

"Shut up Pavarti if I knew you were going to cause so much trouble I wouldn't have asked you to be my third bridesmaid and another thing you should know how it feels to lose someone right? None the less a twin!" Hermione glared furiously at the two. She pointed to Lavender  
"Your on watch duty alert us if they wake up."  
"But but..."  
"But nothing we have to have our first dance at our wedding because wonny picked me." And with the satisfaction of having the last word we stalked back to the hall Ron in tow.  
"Its now time fer the ferst dance ever'one." Hagrid said into the mic beckoning forward Ron and Hermione. While dancing Ron leaned down to Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad I married you."


	2. Chapter 2 All The News

Hermione Weasley plopped down on the soft brown leather couch in their new house and handed Ron a bottle of water from the fridge. Ever since the war ended three years ago things had been pretty good, the ministry of magic was renamed the hall of magic but functions as normal both harry and Ron had been offered jobs as minister of magic but declined.

Hermione remembered it perfectly. It was a sunny November afternoon; snow fell lightly on the windows of the newly re-built burrow. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all sat in the large living room playing a game of wizard's chess. Well Ron and Ginny were playing wizard's chess, Hermione was reading the daily prophet (Rita Skeeter was now fired!) And Harry was staring at the floor thinking.

"Ha there goes your knight Ronny I know how much you love them." Ginny teased, her deep red hair falling into her face, Hermione looked up at Harry.

"You ok?" He nodded curtly and the room fell silent, a sharp knock at the large wooden door making everyone jump. Ginerva stood and walked quietly to the door.

"Ah Hello?" she called through the crack as Ron and Hermione joined her.

"Ginny Weasley let me in." the person demanded from behind the still closed door. Harry stood from the living room wand out and slowly walked towards the door. Ginny stepped backwards bumping a vase as Hermione dove and caught it there was another knock this time with a door knob jingle.

"Oh for merlins sake its Minerva McGonagall, open this door!" The Professor banged again. Ron reached past Harry for the knob but his best mate smacked away his hand.

"Say something only the professor would know!" Harry said tensely. Something rustled from outside. Then a meow from under Hermione escaped.

"Crook… oh Professor See Harry it really is her you oaf, go fetch some tea." The tabby pawed her way to a green arm chair and leaped up suddenly becoming an old and grown woman around the age of 80 something (was Ron's best guess) with graying hair teased up in a high bun and wearing spectacles.

"Professor McGonagall if you don't mind my asking I mean it's a lovely surprise but…" Ginny trailed off as everyone took a cup of tea from Harry.

"Why am I here? You were always one to get straight to the point, thank you Potter." She took a sip and closed her eyes becoming the stern faced "I mean business" professor they remembered from transfiguration. "As you very well know we have been rebuilding the wizarding world, Hogwarts, the hall of magic everything and now that we are almost finished we need a minister to run it. I was sent here to find out if Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley would like the job." McGonagall finished turning to the boys in turn.

"What about Ginny or I?" Hermione asked but being the insufferable know it all (says Snape) that she is already knew the answer.

"You know the law Granger we witches are to stay home, tend to the house and younguns not to be out there running the world."

"That is so sexist!" Ginny screeched in a hushed tone as to not wake the rest of the household.

"Hey Minister what's his face was smart, what good are witches out there in the world?" Ron laughed then frowned as McGonagall and Harry turned to face the wall. Ron looked at his kid sister and his girlfriend to see if they had turned around too. But it was the opposite both girls stood glaring at him eyes ablaze. With lightning quickness they reached out and slapped him across the cheeks. Rom howled in pain as the SMACK sounded off Harry motioned for McGonagall to turn back around.

"Well boys how about it?" she asked picking up her tea cup. As Ronald was still massaging his cheeks Harry spoke first.

"Um sorry professor but with being Head of the Auror's I would probably self combust from all the stress."

"Alright Ronald?" Ron slowly looked up from his spot on the floor and shook his head violently like an abused house-elf.

"OhNoNoNoNo!" He spoke as one word. "They'll hurt me again." He whispered sacredly pointing to the girls who proudly smirked from the couch. "But I do have someone in mind that very much deserves it, he's older and has way more experience at the hall, my I mean our father." He looked hopefully at Ginny who grinned broadly.

"Oh Ron dad's perfect." She exclaimed.

"I'll have the board review him but I'm sure he'll be second best!"

"Hermione? Hermin?!" water splashed on her face returning Hermione back to the present day in her living room next to Ron her week old husband. "Well Hermin I've been thinking." Ron poked her arm bringing her attention to him.

"Well that explains the smoke in the house." She laughed airily. Ron frowned Hermione was making this harder to say and he wanted her to for once agree with him.

"I want a family Hermione and… and besides you I love you but… but I want kids too." He spoke rushed and stuttered a bit looking at his hands the whole time. When he finished he looked up to see his wife's reaction but found her standing and looking furious.

"Right now Ron!? It's barely a week after our wedding. I don't even know if I want kids and if I do they are in the future not now!"

"What!?" Ron stood up equally furious now. "Why not, mini us Hermione think about it. Little baby Ron's and…"

"Exactly Ron think back were you a good baby I know I wasn't and add in the red hair. I'm not a breeder ok so just leave it." She burst into tears and made a run for the stairs but Ron tried to grab her arm.

"Honey…" But she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Don't touch me!" she choked through angry tears and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Ron stood outside the polished white bathroom door nervously twisting his wedding ring round and round his finger. Looking around their two-level he smiled proud of what they had accomplished. With Hermione at St. Mungo's and Ron working along side George at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes together they had worked up enough money to buy a home. It had 3 guest bedrooms, a master suit complete with bathroom and walk-in closet. , 2 other bathrooms the kitchen, living room and dining room. When you first walk thought the French door into the kitchen there's an L-shaped granite counter with a sink, dishwasher and stove to the left, to the right is a door that leads to the living room and beside the door it the fridge and right in the middle is a small island with 2 stools and another sink. There is also another door by the counter and cupboards that goes to a hallway. When Hermione first saw all the doors she said "Ron the living room, hallway and dining room doors are gone." Demolition hadn't started yet. Painted a light brown with a scarlet red velvet carpets Hermione Ginny and Luna liked to pretend they were movie starts going up and down the red carpet. The first door to the left is the bathroom a bit further down the 2 bedrooms face each other on opposite ends and lastly the wall at the end of the hall way is a mirror. In the living room however there are 2 brown leather couches, a flat screen TV, sliding glass doors leading to the backyard, fire place and a spiral staircase. The dining room is through a maple door beside the open black spiral stairs. Inside is a large oak table much like the ones in the great hall but smaller and with chairs and it seats 15. Up the stairs is another bathroom the master bedroom and the guest bedroom that Hermione and Luna had cast a tricky little spell on so it was just like the room of requirement. It has always housed Ron's pet owl Pigwidgeon.

"Hermione I'm sorry that's not what I meant." His voice rang through the empty house. After ten minutes of silent sobs and tears she finally answered.

"I know what you meant Ronald."

"I didn't mean right now but maybe just 2 or 3 I know you don't want a big family but in the future, near or far I don't care. Hermione please come out I feel like I'm talking to a door." Crookshanks meowed from inside pawing and hissing at the door. "You brought that bloody cat in with you?" Hermione opened the door to let Crookshanks out and on instinct Ron whispered "Protego!" to conjure up a shield. Ignoring Ron completely she said.

"Come dear off to bed." Hermione motioned for Crookshanks to follow her. But Ron thought she meant him.

"Alright it's only 9 but we'll talk in the morning." She spun on her heel and fired a body bind curse which bounced off his shield and hit Crookshanks square in the nose.

"Not you!" Hermione cried picking up the frozen cat and slamming the door to the bedroom.

"Great just great now I have to sleep with Pig." Ron whispered angrily to himself as he trudged to the room of requirement.

"Why don't we just call it the multi purpose room Ron it would be so much easier than the computer/ "man cave"/pet and owlery room." Hermione asked when he first told her what the room was.

"It's more like the room of requirement." He had remarked back and so Hermione rushed off saying something about Hogwarts a History and a spell. 2 days later she had found it and called Luna straight away to help her perform the spell.

Ron chuckled at the memory as he waltzed in the room which had become the guest bedroom and tossed Pig an owl treat. He opened the window just in time to catch Errol the Weasley family bird. "Ruddy old bird I can't believe your still alive." Ron hissed setting him down beside Pigwidgeon and taking the letter from his talon.

"Dearest Ron and Hermione;

Just wrote to remind you that the Weasley brunch will be held at your house tomorrow. So far Author and I, Bill, Fleur, and Victorie, Neville and Luna, Ginny and Harry, George, Angelina and Hermione's parents. See you tomorrow at 11am sweetie xxoo – Mum." Ron finished reading and inhaled sharply before running back down the hall and banging on the door.

Hermione I know you mad at me but open up!" she cast a muffilito spell in response as Ron tried the door. "Alohamorah." He breathed un-locking the door and levitating Crookshanks off the bed and out the door before relocking it as Hermione had taught the cat to open door claiming "Well what if a fire started and he was stuck in a room." To which Ron reminded her how much he cared for the thing. "So he dies so what we'll get another cat."

"Hermin did you remember about the Weasley family brunch tomorrow morning?!"

"The alarm is set for 8 Ronald."

"Please stop calling me Ronald, I'm sorry ok it's mum she's asking where her grandchildren are besides Victorie and they're new baby Louis Remus Fred who is due in September." When she didn't respond he continued. "Harry and Ginny did the whole talk thing, they agreed on 3 kids and their names already." Hermione turned to look at Ron, his red tousled hair, freckles and blue eyes. Tears stung in the back of her own brown eyes, how could she tell him it would break his already fragile heart.

"Ron I have to tell you something and your not going to like it." She sighed heavily. "I'm… I'm partially infertile the war did something to me I think it was that curse from Yaxley and I can't get pregnant all the time." Ron backed away like she had a disease. Leaning against the wall for support he whispered hoarsely.

"So we can't have kids?"

"Not unless we get very lucky."


	3. Chapter 3 The Weasley Family Brunch

Beep, beep, beep! The alarm clock blared in Hermione's ear as she rolled over. Careful not to wake Ron's sleeping form beside her she reset the clock for nine and putting beside Ron's ear so he would hear it, she tip toed to the closet. Emerging two minutes later in a navy blue St. Mungo's t-shirt and gray sweats.

"Morning kitty cat." She cooed pouring Crookshanks his food and scratching behind his ears. The she busied herself with making pancakes, waffles, eggs, and sausages leaving the bacon for Ron. Hermione made most of the food, washed the dishes, set the table, and tidied most of the house all before Ron fell down the stairs at nine fifteen.

"Ron bacon please I'm going to vacume and dust the house quick." Hermione brandished her wand in the direction of upstairs and Ron heard the distinctive sound of the vacuume start while Hermione personally vacuumed and dusted the downstairs. Once everything was done she toured the house making sure everything was spotless. Upstairs the door to the multi-purpose room was wide open while the rest of the doors were closed. Hermione sighed and reached for the knob to pull it closed but before she could someone grabbed her hand and pulled her inside enclosing her mouth with another hand. Upon being released she whipped around wand out ready to hex the person who dragged her into the dark room

"Expelliarmus!" the person whispered but the spell bounced harmlessly off the protective shield Hermione had silently conjured.

"Who is it?" Hermione hissed slowly turning in circle.  
"Draco Malfoy, lumos." And sure enough Malfoy strode over carrying a lit wand and a letter. Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him but he silenced her by shoving the letter into her hands.

"Please Hermione the letter will explain everything I have to go good bye." There was a loud crack and was gone leaving a bewildered bushy haired girl in his wake. Sputtering to herself she opened the letter.

_"Dearest Hermione;_ _I wanted to deliver this letter myself not by owl as it's very personal. Please meet me at the venue of your choice on Thursday night, eight p.m. Ill explain everything. _

_Your good old friend, Draco._

_P.S. This invitation is not extended to Ron. Thank you._

"He wants me to meet him somewhere? Okay." She took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick response.

_"I'll meet you at the Shrieking Shack Thursday eight p.m." _and sent the letter off with Pigwidgeon.  
"Uh Hermione?" Ron asked from the doorway. "I let Pig out this morning, and err what are we wearing to this thing?"  
"Oh Ron you should have told me about Pig and well lets go see shall we?" she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their room praying he did know anything. Ron felt more and more out of place as they ventured further and further into the walk in closet. Finally at the back Hermione took a black suit and blue tie down for Ron and a white dress with little blue flowers.  
"Here Ron get dressed."  
"Err can't I wear my red tie Hermin?" Ron asked slipping into the jacket.  
"No cause then I'd have to change in my red dress." She said gesturing to a scarlet red mini on the top shelf.  
"I like that one." He smiled devilishly. Hermione playfully swatted at him.  
"It's a semi formal event Ronald not some bar date, which reminds me I have to ring mum."  
"Cause last time your dad showed up in a golf shirt and khakis?" Hermione nodded and headed for the phone, picked up and dialed her parent's number.  
"Hi mum yes I know we'll be seeing you shortly. Now mom listen it's a semi formal event so dress nicely." There was silence from Hermione for a second then she sighed heavily. "Yes the silk suit is perfect for you but no dad cannot wear his golf shirt again. (Pause.) No it's not formal or even semi. (Pause.) I don't care if he's going golfing after, best suit and tie!" ok love you bye." Ron raised his eyebrows in her direction.  
"Zip me up Ron and blue tie." She snapped.  
The door bell rang through the house as Ron rushed off to get it while Hermione pulled on her other heel apparating into the living room to greet the first guests.  
"Mom, Dad good to see you. You're wearing your best suit great just though here in to the living room." She said swooshing them into the room and onto the brown leather couch. "Make yourselves at home and don't freak out when Bill, Fleur and Victorie come through the fire place." They nodded as Hermione left the room. "I think that went well, they are watching the fireplace for Bill and Fleur," there was a sound of swooshing and three great thuds. "That'll be them." She said hurrying from the room looking much like Mrs. Weasley a tray of refreshments following her. Halfway into the room however there were two loud cracks as George and Angelina apparated into the room. As the noise has made her jump Hermione lost concentration on the tray which was sent crashing to the ground.  
"George how many times… and with Angelina being… should have come by floo like… sensible people." She huffed taking the tray from Angelina who had cleaned it up. They followed her into the room by that time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came breezing into the room with Ron.  
"Oh Bill, Fleur, Victorie how good to see you. Here Hermione Ill help siphon off the soot. Tortego!" Mrs. Weasley spun her wand around little Victories' head attracting all the soot and making it disappear. Then proceeding to do Fleur while Ron levitated Hermione over Bill as he was so tell she could not reach over his head. In the next ten minutes or so Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had arrived and everyone was chatting amongst themselves. When Fleur stood and gave a slight _"Hem hem," _Quite worthy of Dolores Umbridge herself. Harry turned directly to the sound wand at the ready but looking rather sheepish at his sudden movements stored his wand back in his robes.  
"Bill and I have an announcement," she said to the quiet audience. "We have found out that we are indeed having a baby boy." There were lots of _"Congrats.", "Oh Fleur's." _and one _"Ha I won that'll be two galleons Ron thank you." _from Ginny.  
"We have also decided on a name," everyone held their breath. "Remus after Remus Lupin who helped me out a lot after the scratch and Fred after our brother which we'll take as a second name so that George and Angelina can use it as a first name, so introducing Remus Fred Weasley." Bill finished patting Fleur's round belly, and bringing tears to Mrs. Weasley's eyes.  
"Oh Bill, Fleur congratulations, now who's hungry?" Hermione standing up from her place curled up on Ron's lap to lead the way to the dining room.


End file.
